


Trip and...

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Rain, gentleman at work, mira knows what up though, some short kitschy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: After making sure that everybody had gone home, Mirajane leaves the guild to head home as well. A little mishap with positive twist happens when she meets somebody she knows very well.





	Trip and...

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first Freed x Mira oneshots I published on Tumblr like three years ago. It's a really short drabble but I still kinda like it, so I'll upload it here, too! Generally, I'll upload some of my old and new work here :)

The streets were almost empty as Mirajane Strauss strolled through Magnolia, heading home after she’d left the guild once everyone else had gone home. It wasn’t something unusual that she was the last person to leave, more often than not she made sure that everyone had somewhere to go to and if not, then she made sure that they could stay at the guild hall.

Soft humming noises fell from her subtle lips, low sounds resonating from the contact between her shoes and the ground. This evening, the town was destined to get visited by hundreds of raindrops. Pelting down on the streets, creating a rhythmical song while the sky was dressed in grey shades. She didn’t mind the rain, as long as it didn’t cause chaos somewhere. One moment later, the white-haired beauty had pulled out her dark purple umbrella, knowing that it would shelter her from most of the rain shower.

Now she just had to walk a bit to get home. Surely, Elfman and Lisanna would be waiting, or asleep. 

“Hm,hm..” The humming noises vibrated along her lips still, ocean blue eyes wide open and a small smile spreading across her face while she proceeded to walk. Suddenly, though, she spotted some rather familiar hair in the distance. Long, green tresses. Fairly significant. A crimson coat, white boots. Mirajane had no doubts to nourish. 

“Freed!” Calling out her guild mate's name, she increased her pace a little, wanting to catch him up and bear him some company along her way. At first the rune mage didn’t seem to hear her, however. Maybe she was too far away still, or the hammering sounds of the rain drowned out her voice? Anyways, she made another attempt.

“Freed!” This time she seemed to be more successful. The addressed mage stopped in his track and turned his head, apparently blinking as he spotted who called his name. Of course he stayed where he was, assuming that his guild mate might have something to tell him. 

Smiling wider as the barmaid watched him wait, she kept walking up to him quickly as suddenly she slipped horribly, a few steps before she would have reached him. Blue hues widened in surprise as she lost her balance and almost twisted her ankle while tripping. 

Mirajane didn’t get to hit the wet ground however.

Instead, she found herself held safely by two strong arms around her frame, preventing her successfully from getting hurt. Slowly lifting her gaze from the ground, the white-haired woman glanced up at the man who had caught her some heartbeats before. 

A tiny beauty mark under his left eye, the majority of his face covered by green bangs... 

_Freed._

“Freed…” The surprise lingering a bit longer, the smile swiftly found its way back onto her countenance nevertheless. The rune mage cleared his throat, returning the smile in a meeker manner. It was either her imagination or reality…but there was definitely a soft shade of pink on the greenet’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Freed. You saved me”, she chuckled and then realized why there could be the slight blush on his face. Perhaps it was just the posture the two of them found themselves in.

_Right_ … she ought to move.

Blinking one more time, she shifted a bit and obviously that was the sign for Freed to slowly detach his arms from her. Once again, she noticed him clearing his throat and as she glanced at him again once standing stable, nothing changed. She could still see the small smile and the faint blush. And his voice… His voice was deep and calm like ever.

“I could impossibly have let you fall down just like that. Well, luckily you were rather close to me already”, he responded. Only now he noticed that his clothes stuck to his body, just like his hair. Soaked from the rain.

“Like the gentleman you are”, Mirajane smiled before giving him a more playful chuckle. Then she turned a little, straightening her clothes gently and picking up her purple umbrella from the ground. It seemed to loosen the male up a little as she saw that he replied with a more obvious smile. Maybe she could even spot that tiny little playful glint in his mysterious, turquoise eyes.

“Just don’t be hoodwinked by the gentleman”, Freed remarked but obviously didn’t anticipate her reply.

“Oh, I know.” Watching his expression alter was quite amusing. Perhaps it was the devilish but still playful smile she gave him, perhaps the statement itself.

Yet, the chuckle returned onto his face once again, bearing a similar nature as Mira's smile, and an undefined glint in his eyes. "Hm, yes. I didn't actually think that you can be fooled."


End file.
